Hero Complex
by LyssieBee
Summary: What happens when two newbie authors decide to join forces and write a naruto fanfiction? When they decide they want to go against the crowd and write an Original Character story, Will this risky gamble Pay off? read and find out! Accepting Oc's. Written by:2Lax4U and LyssieBee (better summary coming)


_**2Lax4U:**_

**So this is a Bit of an experiment, I've wanted to do a Naruto fic for a long time, but didn't want to write the whole thing.**  
**So miss LysieeBee and I are doing this as a Combo Fic, Strange I Know, but hey it might be interesting, or might be as flamed as the human torch. well lets see...We are Accepting Oc's and will have the forum up below. Any thing to add LyssieBee?**

_**Lyssiebee:**_

**Not really, sooo. This first chapter was written by the one and only 2Lax4U and beta read by me. Next chapter will be vice versa. And I hope you enjoy :D. Want to submit a OC, please check out the form at the end of the chapter!**

My legs dangled over the edge of a fifty floored grey building, the people moved aimlessly below, all to busy to pay any mind to each other. Even up here the sound of the car horns reached my ears, the traffic was really backed up today. The city of Konoha has grown since the last Great war, being rebuilt and expanded in everyday and manner into a more modern city with a skyline that reaches up at least a couple hundred feet in the air, with over a dozen skyscrapers, including the one which I was sitting precariously on the edge of. The city has formed into a melting pot of different cultures, many who have migrated from other villages, it was normal to see people from every corner of the five nations on a normal day. I watched the masses of people below move along with their days, some of them could be ninjas-like me- but most are just normal citizens.

Due to the population boom in the past years, the Ninjas who normally serve as the army and servants of the state, have been turned into the local

Law enforcement and keepers of the peace. Although, not all of them are satisfied with being just local 'police'. That's when gangs are formed. Some have risen up to claim neighbourhoods, causing endless problems for the local Ninja Force. But others are just a bunch of freelance ninjas looking to cause trouble. We had to set up new prisons to keep all of them contained, although there always to be more than we can handle.

But that doesn't matter much, well not to me anyway. I'm apart of the Law enforcement unit (If you haven't realized that already), and today, unknown to me, was the beginning of something big.

I stared down at the streets filled with oblivious people, when I noticed something identical men stood the exact same distance apart and from my hawk eye view, it looked similar to an triangle. At first I thought nothing of it, but then they started forming hand signs…Tiger, Dog, Rabbit. I didn't wait to watch for the next one, I jumped of the building. I fell with unbelievable speed. Wind whipped through my hair, adrenaline pumping through my brain and I took a glance at my reflection in one of the buildings windows. My short black hair was moving crazily, due to the force of the wind-resistance against my falling form. My yellowish green eyes glinted on the reflective surface, my grey tracksuit jacket and pants rippled, my katana hangs lose over my shoulder. In a split second I form my necessary hand signs, activating my jutsu.

"Human Boulder!" I yelled.

I could feel the chakra surge through me, activating fat molecules and super charging them. I felt my body type change, and I grew 15 times my normal size, and rolled my self into a ball. I hit the concrete hard, but I didn't phase me for a second and I quickly deactivated my jutsu and returned to normal, doing a flip in mid-air. I quickly took in my surroundings as I found my feet on the ground. The Rogue Ninjas were about to finish their last hand sign, and I threw two Kunai to try interrupt the sequence. And both hit there targets, embedding themselves into the men's arms and making a spray of crimson erupt from the wound dappling the ground. The surrounding crowds grew full of panic at the scene but it wasn't unusually to see fights break out in the middle of the city. They would probably run into the nearest building and wait for the fight to disperse than go on with their day. But I didn't have time to think about the crowds. The last hand sign was never completed, the combo jutsu was interrupted, this was my opportunity.

The uninjured ninja sprinted away, I pressed the button on my head piece, and spoke into the speaker. "Two terrorist Ninja are injured on Main Street, I am pursuing the third."

I then ran after the terrorist. It wasn't that easy, making my way through crowds and dodging cars, but it wasn't easy for him either. He slowed down, and I gained some ground. He ran into an near by alley and I followed. When I arrived however he was finishing a hand sign, and then took in a breath. I cursed as he expelled a ball of fire. The fire ball was the width of the alley and about six feet tall. I had maybe a second before it hit, I made one hand sign with my right hand and extended my left palm. "Gigante Palm" I yelled.

Chakra enlarged my left forearm and hand, and grew to be as wide and as tall as the alleys entrance. The fire ball hit, and my palm felt a little of the heat, but it was futile. My left hand was already absorbing the chakra and separating it from the fire element. My right hand in response began to feel tingle and vibrate with energy. The fire attack was soon dispersed and I saw my opponent begin to back away from me in fear. But I gave him little sympathy, and formed a hand sign with my now normal sized left hand.

What I did next my opponent couldn't even see coming, my fist flew out faster than a bullet, stretching, and embedded itself into the rogue's stomach. He went flying and stopped when he collided into a near by dumpster. He spit out a mouthful of blood, staining the ground red.

My arm slowly returned to its normal state and I walked over to the man, who was now half-submerged in a trashcan. I knelt down beside him and lifted his chin so he could look at me. I scowled at him. At first he looked dull and faint from the pain from his wound but he slowly began to smile at me and he let out a deep chortle.

"Shut Up." I say as I bind his wrists together.

He looks at me with malicious intent in his eyes.

"You think you've bested me, ninja? No, this is only the beginning, for we can never be killed. Chop of one head another emerges, We ARE HYDRA!" He yells at me, spitting a mixture of blood and saliva onto my face.

I kick him in the face, "HOW DARE YOU QUOTE CAPTAIN AMERICA!" I growled.

He began laughing like an maniac. I kicked him in the stomach, his laughing died down and was replaced by a low gurgle of blood deep in his throat.

He managed to speak through the blood welling in his mouth, "Listen ninja. Today is just the beginning, my brothers and I may have failed today… But our organization will try again… This is a big city… you _can't_ protect it forever… Because you have bested me ninja, I will tell you the name of our organization….

It's name is Oblivion. Now tell me, what is your rank ninja? Will your godliness tell me your name?"

I rolled my eyes, another delusional nut case who believes he can take down Konoha, but I humoured him nonetheless. "My name is Jugo Akimichi, rank Genin, law enforcer and next legend of the world!"

"Hehehehe… It was nice to meet you... See you in the next life..." He whispered.

"What?" I asked, the words puzzling me but it was too late. A Kunai hit the man in between the eyes, and I saw the bomb tag at the end of it. I barely had time to react, my left hand enlarged as the bomb went off. I was a second too late and felt my face painted with gore and I felt my thumb snap. My hand blocked the explosion, but I felt my palm blister from the Chakra less fire.

The pain hit me all at once, I fell to my knees, grasping my hand. I gasped, begging for breath and I looked up and wished I hadn't. A small crater was found where the man once was, and now… he was everywhere… Blood splatter decorated the wall, and bits of flesh lay cluttered in the debris of the trash can. I felt my face and found warm liquid covering it. It was blood. I tried to scream but couldn't. I fell over to my side, and held myself in the fetal position. Cradling my burned hand I vomited from pain, fear, and guilt. I cried too, for what seemed for like forever. I don't think I stopped, I just slipped into unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I was in the hospital bed. Turning my head to the left I saw a pile of flowers lay unattended on a near by dresser, they were tulips, I hate tulips.

I sat up, and studied the room, no one in sight. I checked the clock next to my bed, it was three pm. I lay back down onto bed and held up my left hand. My thumb had been fixed, my hand had been healed, all but a thin white scar across the bottom of my palm.

"They say every scar a ninja has represents a ninja he has killed. Did you earn that scar?" A female voice asked. A familiar female Voice.

I looked over to find a short, girl with a large hips saunter over to my bedside. Her long red hair fell in ripples down to her waist, her soft round face and her torquoise eyes were fixed in a scowl. Though with her button nose and rosy cheeks it was hard to pull off."Oh hey, Seishuku-san." I replied, deadpanned.

"I'm tired of telling you, just to call me Kitto."

I rested my hand on my chest, I stared towards the ceiling and ignored her. Although she did make it hard when she stood over me. I avoided eye contact and focused on her clothes. She wore a blue yukata, with tiger lilies etched into the cloth, and a mauve sash was wrapped around her waist. My eyes drifted to her headband which was wrapped tightly around her right arm, just below the shoulder, and of course the peculiar giant Fuuma Shuriken strapped to her back.

I turned to my side so I could look at the wall and put my back towards her."Why do you always wear that on your day's off?" I asked monotoned.

I could tell by her voice that she was blushing."Um… Well Grandpa always says it's important to look honora-"

"Why don't you ever think for yourself?" I interrupted.

"Uh… Hmph! Stop changing the subject, answer the god-damned question!" She scowled.

"Just because you're my childhood friend doesn't mean I have to tell you everything." I retorted. Crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… But you're also freeloading on my couch, so by darwin's theory, you're my bitch." She snapped back at me.

I sighed, I can't beat darwin's theory. I rolled over and faced the ceiling.

"No, I didn't earn it. I never wanted it. But it...it happened. He died. I can't change that, ever… No matter how much I want to…" I paused. "I've got to deal with it. I was given this scar as a reminder. A reminder that there is scum out there who will kill… Who will kill for some 'righteous' reason… they kill and are killed." I took in a deep quivering breath, feeling touchy with the subject, "I realized that... I want to stop the killing, all of it. No more death. I want to save everybody." There was a long pause between the two of us. I glanced over to her from the corner of my eye.

I saw a smile had formed on her lips, "You have such a hero complex Jugo, but than again… I guess you've always been like that… Maybe thats why I like you so much…"

I closed my eyes, feeling light beaming in from the window turning my eyelids a light pink colour. Not letting me forget about Kitto standing beside me or everything wrong in this world, the sun just kept hounding me… Eventually I whispered. "Lets just go home."

**Thank you for reading, please drop a review. It fuels both Lax and Lyssie's creativeness!:3**

_OC FORM_

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Element(wind,fire,earth..etc..):

Apperance:

Personality:

Weapon of choice:(if any)

Weapon Fighting style:

Jutsu type(max of two) Taijutsu,Ninjutsu,genjutsu

Kenkigenkia:(no sharringan)

Most commonly used jutsu:

Style of fighting:(boxing,mauy tai...etc)

Background:

Fear:

Hobbies:

Evil Or good:

Love Interest?

Village:

Hair Style:

Clothes:


End file.
